Into The Storm
This is a fanfiction by Commander Firefly. It is the one I will currently be updating the most. "Evolution" 11-7-4024 After the war, the surviving dragons made a crucial decision. There were to be no more queens. Pyrrhia was to have a government and cities. Dragons were free to live where they wanted. IceWing, SkyWing, NightWing, RainWing, MudWing, SandWing, SeaWing. All mixed. SkyWings: Less militaristic, kinder. NightWings: Sociable, friendly. SeaWings: No longer speak Aquatic, sociable. RainWings: Smarter, rarely use venom. SandWings: More timid, friendlier. MudWings: Sociable, no sib groups. IceWings: Adaptable to climates, rarely use frostbreath. We developed new technology. Entertainment, money, houses, hospitals, pets, transport, businesses. We evolved. All was well. I still remember--- the old ways of the dragons But it is lost---'' ''No one left to understand That what we have is all for granted. We are lost now, help us please. We are broken, help me. All is forgotten. The three sisters that blister and blaze and burn, What would they say? What would they say? -Smolder, SandWing poet, survivor of the war, prosthetic barb, brother of the three. Chapter One: Evolution. Lightningbreaker walked through the plaza. Her mom, Echowind, strode beside her. Bustling dragons scurried around the fountain, a few of them tossing in coins as they went. The shining circles gleamed at the bottom of the exquisite fountain, gentle waterfalls cascading over the elegant stone curves. Lightningbreaker dipped her claw in the cold water. She pulled it out and shook it, splattering water on her mom. Echowind laughed, her soft, flowing voice echoing through the air. "Light, honey, don't do that. I know you're just playing." she said kindly. Lightningbreaker said cheerfully, "Ok!" She bounded across the plaza, the smooth stone scraping under her feet. "Mom, mom! Can we go here?" She pointed excitedly at a toy store. "Sure!" Echowind said. Lightningbreaker ran inside and immediately went to the stuffed animals to browse. She picked up a cute little stuffed dragonet. It had pretty color-changing scales and a frill, along with a curved tail. Lightningbreaker immediately knew it was a RainWing. "Mom, mom! I want this!" She said, holding up the stuffed dragon. "Ok." Echowind said. They paid for it at the counter, and once they got out of the store, Lightningbreaker happily lugged the toy along. When they got to their home by the coast, Lightningbreaker dashed into her little brother's room. "Hi Windwalker. I got you a present." She held out the stuffed animal, and the little dragonet grabbed it and crawled away. Echowind was watching from the door, and she laughed lightly. "Time for bed little ones." She picked up the little dragonet and put him in his bed. "Good night. Good night Light." She walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. Lightningbreaker quickly fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, it was thundering. Lightning flashed over the churning sea. "Mom!" she screamed. She had always been deathly afraid of thunderstorms, which was ironic, considering her name. Her mother rushed into the room, sighing. She gave Lightningbreaker some pills so she went to sleep. "ATTENTION! CITIZENS OF COASTOWN, THERE HAS BEEN A HURRICANE SPOTTED COMING TOWARDS THE ENTIRE GULF! ALL TOWNS AND CITIES ARE THREATENED ALONG THE COAST. THIS IS THE BIGGEST HURRICANE EVER SPOTTED, IT IS OVER 500 MILES WIDE! THUS, WE NEED TO EVACUATE. PACK YOUR FEW ESSENTIAL ITEMS AND GET OUT BEFORE THE HURRICANE COMES." "Mommy? What do we do?" She asked. "We go." Chapter Two: Evacuation Lightningbreaker grabbed her little brother, and he started to bawl. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his toy, dashing back over to her mom. "We need to go!" Echowind shouted over the screaming sirens. They could see the hurricane coming now, a massive whirling funnel of water. They dashed out of the house, flapping their wings. They saw their neighbors doing the same. The hurricane had reached their house by the time they were halfway up the hill. Her neighbors, Moonfrost, Scourge, Leopard Seal, and Monsoon ran beside her. Slowly, they made their way up the hill. Monsoon tripped and rolled down the hill, unable to stop. They watched, terrified, as he was swept into the raging funnel of water, possible hundreds of miles away by now, as this was the largest hurricane ever recorded. One scale came to rest at their talons, and they all reeled back in disgust. "He was destroyed in the very thing that he never believed in." She murmured, her eyes pooling with tears. "The very thing NONE of us believed in." -Darkness' PoV- Darkness was completely and utterly terrified. Monsoon was just swept away. He laid a paw on Light's shoulder to comfort her. Bone stood behind him, eyes wide. He turned and started to run again, before the hurricane caught them. Moonfrost panted beside him, talons pounding the ground. Her eyes were startling, anger blazing through them. Leopard Seal hissed, her wings shuffling as she ruffled her talons. Darkness had left everything behind, including his parents. So had Bone, and Moonfrost, and Leopard Seal. However, Light's mother and little brother had come with her. -Regular P.o.V.- Lightningbreaker turned around and ran as well. She was so scared. Thank the moons her mom and brother were with her. Category:Content (Commander Firefly) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions